The last
by mightygamer64
Summary: For the fear contest hosted by Origami Stars. Sheik awakes in a dark place... Lame summary I know, I'm bad at this :p One-shot


Dark.

It was all she could see. There weren't any windows, there wasn't any door. She could barely hear her own breathing. Sheik sat up contemplating the pure obscurity trying to see something, anything. She remembered what happened before awaking here. She was with Dr. Mario that was taking care of her after a battle against Captain Falcon when she suddenly fell asleep. The doctor probably drugged her. Yes, that's why she was stuck in this dark place. It was 'his' entire fault. How could he do that to her? They were friends...

A shriek.

She started shaking. What was it? She backed until she felt something on her back.

Needles. Like the one she was always throwing during battle. They were wet. Not from her blood. She gently sounded out the needles until she felt skin. A hand. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked up to the person who owned the hand.

She screamed. It was . She fell on her back still screaming by the sight of his terrified and petrified face. She stopped yelling when she didn't had voice left. The needles were stabbing him from everywhere even his eyes. It wasn't his fault; he was trapped with her before.

The shriek came back, reminding her that she wasn't alone. She stood up and groaned by the pain in her legs. There was only one way, forward, where the shriek came from. She pulled some needles off the wall and walked forward, ready to fight against the _thing_ hidden in the obscurity. She sweated as she fought against the pain in her legs.

Her heart was pounding. She was breathing heavily while shaking and approaching as silent as possible toward the _thing_. Even if she was very quiet, she felt as noisy as hell itself. Everything was quiet around her as she was walking forward.

She stopped after a moment. She didn't want to go forward anymore, but if she didn't, how would she get out? She closed her eyes tightly and a tear came out of them while she was containing a sob. Her friend was dead, she was trapped somewhere unknown. She would give anything to see something friendly.

She felt something on her legs. They were hurting a lot more than before. She opened her eyes and looked down. She could barely see with the dark and her watery eyes but she could still see the blood-red tentacle around her. She screamed when she fell on the rough floor and pulled forward. She took one of her needles and stabbed the tentacle but it would just pull her harder. She closed her eyes and stopped screaming until she was resting on the floor and wasn't moving anymore. The tentacle was gone. Without opening her eyes, she sat and crawl back but the only thing she met was a thick wall. She took the risk of opening her eyes.

The only thing she saw was Pikachu shaking. She sighted in relief and kneeled in front of him before petting him.

"Pikachu, you're alright!"

She looked at her hands that was tickling her and saw an army of spiders on her arms. She got her hands off the Pokémon to remove the spiders but she was now tied to him by a thick spider web. Sheik stepped back as the web grew thicker and started to cover her legs and her neck. Pikachu grew bigger and his yellow fur turned as red as blood. The sheikah fought against the web that was now covering her feet and her nose but she couldn't free herself. The Pokémon was now a huge and scary deformed blood-covered creature with six tentacles just like the one that grabbed her. It had black orbs instead of eyes and his mouth was hidden by the spider web. The creature put his head in the air and Sheik was thrown in the creature's enormous and dark mouth. That's when she was finally freed from the web. She took one of her needles and stabbed the lung-looking thing in the monster's throat so she wouldn't fall anymore. Happily for her, it worked and she stopped falling.

_Something_ grabbed her legs and tried to pull her down but she still hanged on the needle in a despair scream. She looked up trying to see something but the monster had closed his mouth. The Sheikah tried to grab something-anything-with her right hand but she couldn't hold on the lung. She took her last needle and stabbed the other side of the creature's throat. She tried to pull herself up but she would never make it to the mouth. The 'thing' grabbed her legs tighter and pulled stronger down. It went up to her hips and her chest before pulling again. The needles broke and she looked up with her hand pointing the mouth as she fell in the darkness of the creature's throat with a final agony scream.


End file.
